Concluding fulfillment of the Prophecy
by belnonm
Summary: Our hero are forty with child and long life behind them. Some are dead, some has betray the trust of the others. The Konoha 12, the golden generation of Konoha embarks on their last adventure to achieve peace for the shinobi world. It is the translation from my fic "l'accomplissement final de la prophétie!" It is an end for the manga I imagine in March 2011.
1. the beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor 300 the movie.**

**AN: It is the translation from my fic "l'accomplissement final de la prophétie!" It is an end for the manga I imagine in March 2011. The story is obviously not in sync with the data of today but I had good reviews at the time, I hope you will like it.**

* * *

_**The beginning of the end**_

At the sacred mount Myouboku, toads go about theirs business. The most experienced train the youngest when these latter don't have fun between them. However, in the sacred temple, three toads are deep meditation when the one at the center, the eldest and biggest of the three, leaves his profound contemplation in a long sigh:

**It is time for the last fulfillment of the prophecy**.

The two little toads, successors of Mashima and Fukasaku, look at each other without understanding the meaning behind the words of the Great Wise. The latter makes up his mind as his duty to go to Konohagakure to warn the young Naruto, the present-day Toad Hermit, the Child of Prophecy needs to hear about his last foresight. Perhaps the Child has information that the toads don't have.

* * *

Konohagakure, an outwardly thirty-year old man is behind a beautifully crafted wooden desk which sadly for his owner is full of paperwork. His sunken and bloodshot eyes and disheveled golden mane are proofs of his night work while the sunlight begins to appear on the peaceful village hidden in the leaves in Fire country. When the exhausted male sees his Hokage hat on an upright large scroll and the sunrise, he decides to take a walk in his dear community. The village ruler puts his distinctive hat and his sacred scroll before going to the crown of the tallest building in town. He observes a moment the cliff of faces, the Hokage Mountain, six giant stone faces and a statue of theirs sizes just above the fourth head. The sculpture represents the great Jiraya of the three legendary ninja in one of his infamous ludicrous poses on a toad. The current pillar of the military has insisted that the great man goes down to posterity in this precise location: on the left of his teacher the old Third, above his legendary student the Fourth and on the right of his best friend and other legendary ninja, the "legendary sucker" princess Tsunade the Fifth.

After these brief moments of nostalgia, the sixth person represented on the cliff jumps off the Hokage tower to avoid crossing his assistants or any other from the administration. He wears the classic shinobi outfit but in a flamboyant red, his country color. Over this fiery setup, the forty-two years old man puts on a predominantly white haori but whose edges have red fire like flames pattern and with this same outline on his back are the words "**Rokudaïme Hokage"**. The townspeople already up at this hour of the day greet their powerful leader with large smiles and respectful bows. But none dare interrupted his stride, they know when the man in his forties but who seems ten years younger takes a walk this early in the morning is because he needs some alone time and to stretch his legs. It is one of his habits the head of village has taken to relax from to time, all know and respect this moment. After all, it is normal for a human being to need to unwind once in a while to avoid insanity.

Reaching the two memorials, he begins to meditate about the past and sometimes letting a quiet tear running down his cheeks. There are so many names, so many which could have been avoided. Some engraved names are more difficult to read and accept on the memorial so early in their lives. The names of his genin team when he was a jounin were of those, he couldn't have done anything to save them of an ambush intended for him and not them. They did no wrong to anybody, they had just begun their lives with energy, will and hope. It was during one of the first skirmish which heralded the bloody war against Kirigakure. The conflict would last more than fifteen years interspersed of cease-fire but ultimately, the actual duration has been of five years. It has led to more deaths and pains than anyone had ever expected on each side. There were so much political intrigues by Kumogakure and Iwagakure which allowed Kirigakure to strengthen its defenses to each of its islands and the proper fortification of the main one. So many losses could have been avoided if the coastal defenses hadn't been so potent because of all these cease-fires after each conquered island that had granted Kiri the set up for the next island. Especially as the mist ninja had all the advantages in this marine environment but neither the grasp of the conflict nor the willingness of their leaders. The conflict has finally end just two years ago, the commemoration of this day is a genuine day of mourning in three countries. Water country and the Mist village owe their salvation to the requirement (more like threat) of the Cloud and Stone village and their countries Lightning and Earth who want to preserve a degree of the balance between the major five. The translation of these lovely and diplomatic words means the Mist village should be able to recover in a few years and therefore not to be burned to the ground, tough decision to sell to the fighters and the families of those dead in this worthless conflict.

The names of all the last Inuzuka which includes the sister and mother of Kiba are the memorials too, his friends had been inconsolable for days before he returned to the battlefields more ruthless and fierce than ever. Konohamaru has followed his example, he too had lost his whole team, Ebisu, Moegi and Udon. These two decided to transform their grief into rage and strength on the battlefields. Lee and his chunin team which he was responsible fell in an ambush too. Sole survivor of the attack had clung to his life long enough to bring the front bands, the "last letter" for the loved ones and the corpses back in the Leaf village. "For Honor!" he said before exhaling his last breath. Indeed, Sakura reported Lee should have been dead for hours yet his body and mind had fought beyond their limits. The families and friends of the dead team will be forever grateful while we, his friends despite our pain and sadness, are proud to have known him. Since this day our voices are filled with honor and respect when we say: "**He was one of our own!**" There are still so many more names: Gaï, Izumo, Genma, Kurenaï, Shizune, Raïdo, etc. There are the names of Sand ninja too whose the engraving is filled by sand directly from Wind country, more specifically from the Sand village. After all, this war had been conducted by the Leaf with the support and help from the village hidden in the sands in Wind country. It is normal these heroes are also recognized here in the memorial stones of the Leaf. He had seen to that personally and all his brothers-in-arms and even the villagers had brought their supports to this initiative. It is the reason for the presence of the names of Sabaka nô Kankurô here with all his comrades of the Leaf and Sand.

The man decides he laments enough on the past and that his duty is to avoid engraving anymore names with the too many present on both commemorative blue marine stelae. He resumes his walk and returns to the village now completely awake and whose noises of life give balm to the heart of this overmuch fight experienced shinobi for his taste. You get tired of all even of fighting especially when they become ever bloodier.

Suddenly the man is caught by the neck via a muscular arm but also via fine arms around his waist. Knowing who they are, the ruler lets himself be snatched. Anyway, if he dares grumble or offend by such token of affection, it would be worse. And frankly, he growls more for the fun than anything else because he loves these physical contacts with his precious people. The two in question decide to embark more or less by force their friend and ruler under the amused glances of the population which is obviously used by the scene. The trio comes before a large abode where barking of dogs but also the cries of a baby can be heard. The latter made rushing the blond woman with beautiful sapphire eyes to the house and leaving both men behind. The leader of the village can't help remembering some wild nights he had shared with this beautiful nymph… way before the war! His fellow comments the rush by saying since his spouse became grandmother, she becomes gaga about her little grandson. No sooner his little mockery finished, he receives a hard plastic toy in the middle of his face, replica of his better half who is far from dull.

The baby in question is named Tsume and he is the firstborn of the firstborn of his friends. All the survivors of the former "Konoha 12" and now "_**Golden Generation**_" still alive celebrated the birth as it should! Tsume is the first grandchild of the circle. It had been a big celebration like the one for the birth of Gettama twenty years ago. The man is also the father of Yamanaka Tsume, the son of Kiba and Ino. This union has fused the two clans and with the birth of his firstborn, Kiba had preferred discard his family name making disappear the Inuzuka clan of the Leaf. Obviously without the interference of the just inducted ruler at the times and on top of it his friends, the esteemed counsel would have made a mess of things. Today, the village rejoices that their leader has put his foot down before the elders because the new powerful lineage is slowly emerging from the previous. Indeed, the new line of the Yamanaka clan can communicate with animal partners via telepathy in addition to the classic communication with humans like the others lineage. The village looks forward to know if Tsume will have the same skills as his father Gettama and his eighteen years old aunt Inohana. The firstborn of the circle has known the battlefields early and isn't returned the same like so many others. Indeed, at the time, he was the member of team Genma with two others heirs: Aburame Takumi and Hyûga Kin. Sadly, their teacher and the Hyûga heiress had been killed during an assault of the Mist on the position they defended. Inohana too has known the throes of war alongside Uzumaki Haku, the eldest child of the Uzumaki Clan and Hyûga Hiyake, one of the twins of Neji. Without the support of his family and friends, she would have given up the way of the ninja. Eventually, the Hokage takes advantage that his friends are busy to slip away with all the skills of a ninja of his caliber.

Sadly, no sooner he puts one foot outside of the flowery field of the former Inuzuka, never this beautiful since it became Yamanaka, than he comes face to face with four people who he knows very well. The main family of the Nara Clan is amused by their runaway of Hokage with smiles in the corner of their mouth. Shikamaru has like always his sleepy or bored look but for the occasion a touch of amusement could be seen. He has become the main personal and unofficial adviser of the Leaf ruler which is just perfect for the shadows manipulator. On the subject of his wife, the leader of the village can only think she seems to become more beautiful with the passing time. It is to believe that she finds and steals the beauty technique of the late Tsunade.

* * *

**AN: I know Neji is dead in the manga but like I write before this story was imagined in March 2011. Now, could you imagine what the pairings are? And why? **

**I obviously forbid to read the original written in French, I will see if the number of views and visitors increased or not. You won't fool me.**

**See ya**

**…**

**PS: For those of you that are bilingual, tell me if it is a disaster, thanks.**


	2. Journey on memory lane

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor 300 the movie.**

**AN: nobody tries to find the pairing? I'm disappointed. I hope to surprise you and maybe inspired you to write new pairings!**

* * *

_**Journey on memory lane**_

_**.**_

_**"""**_

- Troublesome, they had drag you to their grandson again? _(Shikamaru who has a scars on his face asks just after yawning)_

- Yes but now they are busy. How are you all? _(answers the runaway with a big smile)_

- Shikago-nii-chan and I are good in spite of our troublesome parents. _(points him out a black as shadow and shortcut haired teenager)_

_**- « It is definitely the daughter of Shikamaru, there is no doubt ! »**_ _thinks the man wearing the color of the Leaf_

- Tatsuki-onee-chan! Troublesome, don't say that before the Hokage! _(The young boy who looks more like his father who seems more jaded than shocked)_

- Humpf, he had made worst when he was as young as us. _(The shrugs of his shoulders and tone of voice are very clear)_

- Tat-chan! _**« What will he think of us? This can't happen… »**_ _sweat drops heavily the mother with embarrassed face._

- Haha! Let it go Tenten! We're in family and it is refreshing beside the council. But, Shikago-kun, you will graduate soon to genin, won't you? _(takes an interest the supreme commander of the armed forces of the village)_

- Yes, I am already 12 years old, troublesome! At least, I hope I will be with Kushina-hime and Sasuke-san, it will be less troublesome…

_**- «Only two troublesome in a sentence? **_» _thinks ironically the Hokage._

- Yes and I'm 15, I could try Chunin! That is to say if the troublesome Hyûga clan grants Yuki-kun the authorization this year. Troublesome!

"""

Tatsuki teams with Hyûga Yuki, heir of the clan and Aburame Sôsuke, nephew of the clan Head Shino who is in mission at the time. The teenager cares a lot for her mother, the weapon mistress but she makes it a point of honor to proudly represent the clan of shadows. More than her parents, the Leaf Head can't help but point out ironically.

The Sixth had installed the new age regulation that stipules that genin should be 12 years for the youngest even in war-time and the supposed "prodigies" will just receive more advanced lesson and practice until they reach the age limit. This was promulgated during the last war because the Hokage couldn't take it anymore to see the slaughter and trauma undergone by the new generation. The chunin exam was also upgraded. One way is to try them when you reach 18 years old or to be recommended by the jounin-senseï AND granted permission by the clan or the parents for non-clan genin when you are 15 years old. The decree of the Hokage was also a response to the too many lacunas in formation which were revealed by the war. The quality in leadership and charisma of the chunin who were sometimes lacking in experience even if they were powerful has become an aggravating factor in the loss in the bloody conflict. The Leaf Head himself and his generation had seen, lived and suffered the consequences of the selection by might despite the experience, charisma, mindset need during the last two decade. Everybody had seemed to forget the simple fact that a chunin is a team leader before the reform.

After discussing some more with the Nara Family, the runaway decides to go farther of the Yamanaka estate before his others two friends come back to him. He has wanted to pursue this discussion with the pair (ultimately well-balanced) and their children. The entire circle had discovered a new facet of the very energetic and pretty young woman at the time. While she likes the "youthful energy" dear to her late teammates, she learned to love the calm and serenity offer by long thread during cloud watching with the lazybones. The children are clever but also full of energy to the chagrin of Shikamaru who is responsible to convey the clan techniques. He hasn't never bitching this much however the deer has never been this happy.

The most powerful quadragenaire of the Leaf thinks about going around the remainder of the circle even if this isn't planned. The random clearly wants him to take this course of action. The next would be the Akimichi family, a surprising pair at the time he must admit. Nobody has seen it coming, not even the concerned to tell the truth. Who could have pictured that Sakura would fall for the sweet charm of Chôji? All the red wearing shinobi hopes is to not come in the middle of one their love-spat, the last had destroy the house and parts of the garden. He had needed to intervene to calm the lovebirds but even the mighty Hokage had taken some hits. Happening to his destination, he is reassured by the quiet and calm thus he knocks on the door.

It is Chômaru who opens the gates of the house, he is the firstborn of the pair hand he is a 16 years old chunin since four years. When you are in a team with Minato Uzumaki, the second born of Naruto and that the third one is a girl who has taken Sakura your own mother it is obvious that you will climb the echelon mainly in wartime. The chunin is as bulky as his father at his age but the big divergence are the intense red long smooth hair in a thick high ponytail _**"a little like Ino at one time" **_the Hokage can't help but remember with a slight smile. Guided by Chômaru, the chief of the village follows him in the garden where Chôji trains his last and second born, Sasuke. Many had been surprised by this choice of name, the traitor has gone too far in his darkness. Of course, the truth has been made known and the circle tried to understand but couldn't forgive him. The one who will enter the history as the last born of the prestigious Uchiwa clan of village hidden in the leaves of Fire country died in the Valley of the End, ten years day for day after his first fight in the same place. The former member of team seven had just strike the hidden village to avenge his clan but the interference of his former best friend made the attempt failed. This fight has take place after the virtual disappearance of Akatsuki by the jinchuriki mostly just before the conflict with Mist. The Sixth stops his trip on memory lane by his friend Chôji:

"""

- Stop to think ten minutes, you ain't Shikamaru! _Spoofs with a large smile the good living._

- Anata, you are mean there. Nobody can't be compared with this lazybones when he uses his brains. _**"save his late father maybe"**_

- About him, I just meet him with Tenten and their children before the Yamanaka estate. _Answers the red&white shadow and sitting with his bigbones friend._

- Let me guess, they show you Tsume again?

- Exactly Chôji! Ha-ha! _**"Decidedly, everybody must also suffer it!"**_ Otherwise, Sasuke-kun, know that Shikago-kun request me to place you together with him, you and Kushina-chan. What do you think about it?

- It will cool! We will be a super team! _**"All the others aren't worth anything compared to us"**_ On the other side, you should avoid a lazy senseï if you make this.

- … Hum… "Who I have still available as jounin or veteran chunin?" I see, there is Takumi or my son… Oh! I find it! Yuhi-kun will be perfect, what do you think Chôji?

- That Shikamaru will disagree that his godson becomes the senseï of his son. _Answers between two mouthfuls of crisps the clan head_.

- It remains to be seen, Anata. The son of your own senseï becoming the senseï of your children, why not? It is a tradition that a Sarutobi takes a genin team of the three clans.

"""

The cherry joins again the discussion between the two men by sitting on the laps of her husband and snuggling up to his powerful bust. Then, she pronounces this small sentence innocently. Sakura like usual, she always finds a point of view that contradicts her better half and in the same time gives him partially due. It can be destabilizing in the start, the poor Chôji has spent lots of time with Shikamaru to try understanding his at-the-time girlfriend. Nowadays, he has given up trying to understand her, he simply follows and trusts wholly the woman who became his spouse and mother of his two sons with crimson hair. Beside the Akimichi had said to his friend that matches better their character than strawberry blonde or pink. At the time, the shinobi in red&white had gotten a big laugh by picturing the two terrors with pink hair. If his memory is right, he had needed a devastating punch of the mother to calm him. Now, the two sons train together under the eyes of the Hokage who notices that the youngest doesn't seem to be able to use the clan technique. The head of said clan explains his body can't handle the techniques relate to weight but on the other side, he grants him facilities in enhancing his muscles more than ever in history of the clan. Obviously, when you looks at the parents you know that brute force is brought to its fullest potential with the clan specialized in devastating hand-to-hand moves. In this aspect, the marriage with Sakura had enabled the upgrade of the pills but also the moves already the most powerful of Konoha, this had made the pink hair woman proud and fulfilled "_**It is long long ago the epoch when she had feel like a useless drag**_" The Hyûga have start worrying, that is to say it wasn't all the Hyûga but the elders. However they were forced to reconsider their complaint when the circle and even the village council side against them. Why? Because the more powerful clans in the village there are or become even more powerful within, the merrier the Leaf is. Thinking about the Hyûga made the Sixth wants to see Neji thus he excuses himself to the Akimichi and goes to the Bunke main quarters. The war with Mist has prevented until now any reform of the charter clans as it wasn't a priority for none in the village sadly.

Thus it is with the most serious and guarded expression since the beginning of the day that the legendary ninja goes in great strides to the dojo of the branch family of the clan. He hears already the noises of sparing from the training field where the uncompromising Neji is supervising the learning of the youngest of the clan. His friend who started to open up more some years ago has returned to his cold persona with the death of his wife, a superb main branch of the clan. Some elders had sponsored the assassination of the free spirit woman because she hadn't obeyed to their will, the first to kill her husband, the second to seal her children. A miniature civil war had taken place in the main branch for a whole day and finally even without the rights to interfere, it is the Hokage and his ANBU that stopped the conflict by giving as pretext the risks of expansion of the clash to the remainder of the village. A brilliant find of Shikamaru even if the village hidden in the leaves didn't need this problem when the war with the village hidden in the mist was impending if not engaged what with all these skirmishes, clashes and accidents on the rise. In short, the most powerful shinobi of the village gets in the private training field of the parallel branch of the Hyûga clan. Neji bows respectfully with all the attendees then calls for his sons and orders to resume the session until his return. _**"Always such formalities"**_ thinks sarcastically the Sixth.

The two high level ninja face each other drinking tea on cushions while the two sons are a little setback with a dignified but respectful posture. Asahi and Hiyake are twins who have inherit the beauty of their mother but the poise of their father and the genius of combat. Their ranks of chunin as 12 years old _(before the decree of the legal age) _and easily enough are proves of it. Some jounin have already recommended them the next step but the clan won't second the recommendation thus they must wait their 21 years. The supreme commander of the ninja wishes the clans don't use the fast path but the negotiation for the decree made it possible _"politics! There's too much of it in my dictatorship"_. For the time being, the discussion is about the balance of power in the entire clan in order to know if the moment is favorable for the abolition of the system of the two branches and to reunite them. After some times, the talks drift to more personal and friendly subject, after all it is a courtesy call and not an official gathering. Beside, the Sixth laughs hard when he learns that Asahi, the most brawler and hot-mind of the twins, had lost a fight with his cousin Sabaku No Naruto, one of the twin of Gaara and already a jounin because the Sand hasn't adopted the same decree for the legal age than the Leaf although it is under study following the good results obtained by their ally. The Kazekage has two sons, Naruto and Nikkou who have the same age than Asahi and Hiyake. The Sixth can't help it to taunt a little the loser whose father smiles at the misfortune of his hot-tempered son embarrassed by his godfather and commander. This small sign of emotion alleviates somewhat the pillar of the Leaf to see the second branch head smiles because it became such a rarity after the loss of his love, Lee and Gaï. Seeing the advanced hour in the morning, the master of the house offers his guest to eat with the family but the ruler must decline against his wish the generous proposition. He has just spend his morning outside of his office, he must return to his post eating on the go locked in his office to read and sign too numerous documents. Neji sees his prestigious guess off until the gates of the domain where Aburame Takumi bows deeply and respectfully before the two renowned warriors.

* * *

**AN: Naruto sees around all his friends or almost. What do you think of the pairings until now and have you find the remainder?**

**See ya next week (Hopefully)**

**…**


End file.
